


Ostara (or: Perfect Balance)

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [83]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Gen, JB's here too, M/M, Young Harry, alternate first meetings, there's a mention of Dean's gang but that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Harry and Eggsy are different. Not in the sense that there is something about them separating them from the rest of the world; they are different from each other. Very much so. But sometimes, different is what you need.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A wild oneshot appears!!

Eggsy and Harry had always been different, from the moment they were born. Harry was a quiet child, preferring to sit in and read where Eggsy would go out and get himself into all sorts of trouble. These traits - Eggsy’s rambunctiousness and Harry’s love of rules - were their most defining features, and stayed with them even as the early mists of adolescence passed and their talents bloomed. Their paths had never crossed, not once, in nearly twenty years.

But they were meant to. They were, after all, two sides of the same coin.

***

Harry sat back on his haunches, wiping the sweat away from his eyes with the back of a gloved hand, surveying his work. The garden he was planting was nearly finished, each set of seeds in neat corners divided by little hand-painted signs and decorative multi-colored stones, each and every plot a labour he did with pride. He could feel the earth thrumming beneath his hands as he worked, returning to life after a long winter of lying dormant. It was his favourite time of year, the spring. Everything was bright and new, and the works of magic were everywhere, in every leaf unfolding from a branch, every new life, every dewdrop.

Standing, Harry brushed the last bits of dirt off of his trousers and sighed, wishing the sun would be just a little bit warmer (no matter how hard he tried, no amount of trying could get the bitter chill of English springtime to be any warmer than it chose to be - at this point, it was more of a feeble hope that the weather wouldn’t continue to spite him).

Harry’s peace was shattered with the sound of distant shouting - shouting that was, indeed, becoming closer, as a young man who appeared to be about his own age came sprinting up the lane turning up dust behind him,  _ dove past him over the garden hedge _ , and tucked himself and his little dog out of sight from the rose under Harry’s rose bush, narrowly missing a patch of irises, and also Harry’s face. Looking up into Harry’s shocked face was the dirtiest man Harry had seen in a rather long while, his blue-green eyes sparkling with undisguised glee. He put a finger on his lips, still smiling.

“Shh,” he whispered, pointing back towards the lane. “Don’t tell them I’m here.”

Scrunching his brow, Harry looked back up the dirt road his unexpected visitor had just arrived from. Sure enough, there, searching with equal fervor as his guest had portrayed, was a group of strange-looking men. They looked angry.

“What did you do?” Harry hissed, trying to be nonchalant about the upcoming arrivals, and hoping he hadn’t been spotted as he turned back to gardening.

“Nuffin’, it’s a -  _ hush, JB, why you gotta breathe so loud? Silly boy  _ \- it’s a long story, yeah? Complicated. I’ll explain, promise. But for now, I’m not here, yeah?” Confused, Harry continued absently searching for non-existent weeds as he could hear the group approach.

“Oi, you!” Exhaling before turning to greet the man who Harry could feel sidle up to his gate, Harry put a pleasant smile on his face. It felt forced. The man speaking was tall and ill-kempt, but not unlike Harry had expected him to be, what with the recent rain and the running he had just been doing. He took several deep breaths before speaking again. “You didn’t see anyone run through here, did ya?” Harry shook his head.

“No, but if I did, I’ll be sure to let you gentlemen know. If you don’t mind my saying, whatever he did, he must have pricked you all terribly.” Several of the men nodded dumbly.

“Yeah, well, if he did or didn’t it ain’t really none of yer business, yeah?” Harry nodded, his smile slipping a fraction.

“You all best be on your way then, if you have any hope of catching him.”

Harry followed them with his gaze as they continued down the dirt lane until they were out of sight, turning the corner and vanishing behind a clump of trees already beginning to turn green again. He sighed, and to his right could hear the other man - whose name he still didn’t know - pull himself out from under the vegetation, breathing laboured but grinning like a maniac.

“Thanks, guv, you have no idea how gr-”

“Inside. Now.” Harry’s tone brokered no room for argument as he pointed to the back door of his house. The other man’s eyebrows rose, colouring slightly.

“You sure you want that, mate? I mean, I’m sorta,” he ran his free hand down the length of his body. “Covered in dirt.”

“I’ll manage. Inside.” Harry watched as the man turned and did as he was told, only moving to follow when his guest turned to look at him as he opened the kitchen door, catching Harry staring blatantly at him and grinning like a cheshire cat, winking before going inside. Harry sighed.

Following him into the kitchen, Harry leaned against the counter as his guest moved about, running water in the sink and scrubbing all the way up past his elbows, nearly splashing the cuffs of the black tee he was wearing. Still watching the man at the sink, Harry grabbed a biscuit from the jar and tossed it to the little dog sitting patiently at his master’s feet.

“I’m Eggsy, by the way. Thanks for not letting on that I was hiding under your bush. Sorry about that, by the way.” Harry shook his head.

“I’m Harry, and it’s fine, I assure you. But whatever did you  _ do _ to warrant sprinting up the road like a madman?” The man -  _ Eggsy _ , Harry corrected - chuckled.

“That’s the thing. They’re all in close with my step-dad, and they don’t like me none.” Eggsy turned and leaned against the counter, drying his arms off with a towel. “Always looking for ways to cause a fuss, ‘cause they know he won’t give them flack, and my mum won’t do nothin’ either.” Harry could feel his brow furrow. “It ain’t nothin’ to worry about, Harry, honest.”

“It doesn’t sound like nothing, Eggsy.” His voice was quiet, wondering what he could do for someone he didn’t even know. “You know, you could always -”

“I know what you’re gonna say, mate. It ain’t gonna work.”

“And what did you think I was going to say?” Eggsy shrugged, reaching down to pick up JB, who was now huffing more dramatically at him.

“That I should go to the authorities about it.”

“Actually, I was going to say that my back door is always open if you need it. Or my hedge, should it be necessary.” Eggsy grinned, stepping into his space, wrapping one hand around the back of Harry’s neck and reeling him in for a firm kiss, before pulling back and brushing past him. Harry stared numbly after him, watching the door slide shut. When he looked back at the counter, there was an ornate vase full of pink and blue hyacinth flowers and apple blossoms which  _ definitely _ hadn’t been there before. Picking up a note that was stuck between the petals, Harry unfolded it, reading the spidery hand.

_ ‘I don’t normally go around kissing strangers, honest. Only the pretty ones. I’m three houses down, if you’re wondering.  _

_ x Eggsy’ _

Harry let the note fall to the counter, looking out the window above the sink where he could see the lane curving towards wherever Eggsy had disappeared off to.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I've been super absent lately, but uni has gotten in the way of literally everything. But I ~do~ have a major work coming up, which I'm super excited about, and I hope that once I get around to posting chapters you all will be too (though it likely won't be for a while, unfortunately).


End file.
